


The Terrible Two

by Enchant



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Play, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sex Magic, trouble makers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchant/pseuds/Enchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neri and Anders are known as the Terrible Two due to all of their pranks and games they played on other apprentices and Templars in the Tower. A fun gift fic for Anderslove of FF.net for being a wonderful friend and constant reviewer of my works. </p><p>Pranks and sex with Solona thrown in for good measure, oh and some blushing Cullen goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Terrible Two

 

Neri crouched down low to the ground, and poked her head around the doorway, a hand over her mouth trying to stifle her giggles. Anders looked back over his shoulder, waving a hand to silence her. He gave her a mischievous smirk before he crept closer to the sleeping Templar sat on a chair just outside of the door to the Apprentice quarters. Carroll was his name; he was a whiny man with a squeaky voice. He had always been a bit… _slow_ , for a Templar, and not because of the plate armour he wore either. Rumours had it that the lyrium had slowly addled his brain over the years, leaving him not quite right in the head. Perhaps Neri and Anders should feel some sort of guilt over what they were about to do, but Carroll _had_ fallen asleep when he should have been dutifully watching over them as they slept. According to Greagoir, any mages left unsupervised were likely to immediately slit their wrists and whisper to demons, so, really, they were doing the Tower a favour by waking the Templar up, weren’t they?

Carroll looked quite cute, actually; there was a little bit of dribble on his chin and he made this adorable little whistling noise as he snored, and occasionally his head twitched, as he mumbled slightly before drifting off again. _What?_ They had watched the Templar for a while before deciding how to wake him up. Neri would have done it herself if her magic were any good for what they had planned, but if she tried to set anything on fire she was likely to burn the entire Tower down. She’d come close once or twice before; they banned her from trying such spells ever again – she’d _only_ set a few people’s hair on fire… no big deal.

Anders reached the unconscious Templar and grinned at her as he pulled out his home-made smoke bombs; even she, Anders’ best friend, partner in crime and lover, didn’t know the exact recipe. All she knew was that they were small little capsules that had a sticky coating on them so they could be stuck to just about any surface. Anders dropped a few of them into Carroll’s clunky metal boots, and the rest were placed all over his armour, mostly at the joints. Anders then stuffed some rags into the Templar’s boots, leaving some of the fabric sticking out of the top.

Finally satisfied with the placement of all of his smoke bombs, he conjured up a small flame between his fingers and ignited the rags; the idea being that the material would burn down quickly, heating and melting the shell of the capsules which would then release the smoke. Her healer was quite the alchemist, which of course was great fun for her and Anders, and terrible for everyone who fell prey to their schemes. His flames licked at the smoke bombs and lit the rags; soon wisps of grey smoke were rising from the joints on the Templars armour, making it look like he was smoking from the inside.

Anders grinned at her before they ran back into the bed chamber together; Anders leapt into her bed with her, both of them hiding under the covers, giggling. He wasn’t supposed to be in the female quarters but from Neri’s bed they had a clear view of the door so it was worth whatever trouble they would inevitably get into just to properly see Carroll’s reaction.

They both had shit-eating-grins on their faces as they giggled quietly to themselves, watching the doorway. Smoke was beginning to waft into the chamber, a thin layer of grey smoke; just enough to make a few of the apprentices begin to stir around them but not enough to be alarming.

Sol leaned down from the top bunk, her long black hair billowing down from her head. Her blue eyes were narrowed at them and she started to smirk. “What did you do this time?” she hissed playfully.

Anders snickered next to her. “You’ll see in about… 3…2…1”

Carroll _screamed_.

Neri and Anders bolted upright just in time to see the Templar running past the doorway, screaming girlishly with his arms flailing in the air above his head as smoke poured out of his armour.

The entire room erupted into laughter and Neri and Anders were in hysterics, both of them clutching their sides from laughing so hard. Carroll ran _back_ past them a moment later, arms still in the air, still screaming and still smoking, and they all doubled over again, tears falling from their eyes.

Solona, who had righted herself in order to laugh, swung her head down again, her cheeks wet from crying with laughter. “Why didn’t you involve me?” she scolded lightly.

Neri gave her an impish smile as she shrugged a shoulder. “Spur of the moment, sorry!”

“And you were snoring away,” Anders added with a cheeky smile.

“I don’t snore!”

“Yes, you do!” every single girl in the dormitory said at once. Sol gasped and shot them all a glare before looking down at Neri and Anders again.

“Well, Neri here is a fidget in her sleep; she doesn’t stop moving. It’s why she was given the bottom bunk; she was driving me insane!”

Neri snorted. “I just can’t stop dreaming about you, Sol.”

Solona rolled her eyes, smiling widely.

“Do I even need to _ask_ who is responsible for this latest prank?” Greagoir boomed from the doorway, those dark eyes of his fixed on Neri and Anders. He stepped toward them and they both gulped. His hands came to rest on his hips, the vein in his forehead throbbing slightly. “Well?” he prompted.

Neri and Anders looked at each other and then back at the Templar innocently. “I’m quite certain we don’t know _what_ you’re talking about, Knight-Commander,” Anders responded, holding back a smirk.

Greagoir glared at him. “This is _not_ your dormitory, care to explain why you are in here?”

“I had a nightmare,” he replied, giving the Templar puppy eyes.

Greagoir rolled his eyes. “That is no excuse to be in the female dormitory.” He shook his head. “Are you telling me you were not responsible for the smoke bombs strapped to Carroll’s armour?”

“Carroll…. Caaaroollll. Hmm. No doesn’t ring a bell, sorry,” Anders replied.

“He just ran up the corridor screaming. And judging by your reactions… you know exactly who I am talking about.”

“Oh _that_ Templar,” Anders said with a click of his fingers. “He woke us all up with his ridiculous screams. I do hope you punish him for that; us apprentices need our beauty sleep, you know.”

Greagoir cocked a bushy eyebrow at him.

“Knight-Commander, how would anybody _get_ smoke bombs onto a Templar while he was on duty, _watching_ us?” Neri asked innocently. “He would have had to have been asleep for such a thing to occur, don’t you think?” She batted her long lashes at him and smiled sweetly.

The muscle in Greagoir’s jaw twitched. “And _was_ he asleep?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. We were all tucked up in bed in here. You’d have to ask _him_ that.”

Greagoir sighed and glanced up at Solona. “And I don’t suppose you know anything about this either?”

Sol cleared her throat. “Not a thing. Carroll’s screams woke me up, I was having a lovely dream too; there was this naked man sauntering toward me and I –“

“That’s quite enough!” Greagoir ordered, and most of the girls in the dormitory snickered. He shook his head, clearly frustrated. “Anyone tells me what happened here and they’ll get a month off from chores,” he bellowed to all of the apprentices before storming out of the room.

“You know what that means, right?” Anders asked Neri.

Neri smiled crookedly. “They’ll get a month off because _we’ll_ be doing their chores instead,” she finished for him.

He nodded, chuckling. “It was worth it to see Carroll like that though. I’ve never heard such a high pitched scream; he was worse than you when you see a spider,” he teased.

Neri narrowed her eyes at him and then smirked. “His flailing arms were hilarious.”

Anders snickered. “You do that too when you see a spider.”

“Shut up, you tit,” she said as she smacked him on the shoulder.

Solona started giggling again. “I didn’t even know Carroll could run that fast. Do you think he reached the doors at the end of the corridor and turned right back around so he could carry on running?”

“Oh Maker,” Neri laughed.

* * *

 

“Bloody snitching no-good apprentices,” Anders grumbled as he wet his rag again and scrubbed the charred ground once more. He wasn’t sure who had tattled on him, but he _would_ find out. That person or persons would get a very unpleasant treat on their pillow for ratting him out.

“Put your back into it, bitch,” Solona called out, and Neri snickered from her side. Both of them were sitting on the table, their legs swinging idly.

“Yeah, scrub harder, bitch,” Neri snickered.

He shot them both a glare. “I am not a bitch. I am not your bitch,” he waggled his finger at Sol who was smiling smugly, “or yours,” he pointed his finger and the smirking Neri.

“You were the other night,” Solona mused, her blue eyes dancing. “I had you begging for it like a bitch in heat.” 

“And you were mewling like a new born kitten, desperate for a taste of my milk last week,” he retorted.

They all laughed.

“Seriously though, you missed a spot,” Sol said, pointing.

He gave her the finger. “These are _your_ scorch marks.”

“Guilty.” Solona shrugged. “I _accidentally_ went a bit overboard with my fire spell this morning.”

He glared at her.

“It beats cleaning the toilets,” Neri pointed out, holding back a giggle.

“ _You_ should be helping.”

“Nonsense. I didn’t make the smoke bombs; I didn’t place them on him, either.”

“You were the one who suggested we prank him in the first place! You _encouraged_ me, and you watched!” he whined as he tried to remove the scorch mark from the stone.

“You sound like a little bitch, crying when you should be scrubbing,” Neri shot back, grinning impishly.

He narrowed his eyes at her and then started to smirk. “There is a mark on your boot.”

Neri cocked an eyebrow at him. “Where?”

“May I?” he asked a little huskily, pointing at her shoe. Neri nodded and he moved over to where her and Sol were both sitting on the table. He crouched in front of Neri and lifted her boot gently, letting one of his hands rest on the bare skin of her calf as the other held the sole; Neri shivered at the skin on skin contact and he smiled smugly.

“You better clean it well, bitch,” Solona ordered, a smirk on her face.

Anders flicked his eyes up to the raven haired mage, and then slowly, still staring into her blue eyes, ran the flat of his tongue along the top of the elf’s boot, then licked along the edge of one of the buckles before taking a loose strap into his mouth and sucking. Sol’s eyes darkened at the sight and those red lips of hers parted.

He sucked on the strap a little longer before lavishing the rest of Neri’s boot with his tongue, swapping between gentle flicks and long strokes. He smirked smugly up at Sol and she looked away pretending she was bored by his performance.

“Neri still looks _filthy_ to me,” she challenged.

He chuckled and then licked his way eagerly up the elf’s boot, letting his hand slide just a little further up Neri’s leg, coming to a stop on the bare skin of her inner thigh. He chanced a look at Neri and smirked at her dark, half hooded eyes as she panted from the sight of him on his knees doing devious things to her shoe.

He let a bolt of electricity fly up her leg straight to her core and she cried out, head thrown back. Solona suddenly hissed and leapt off of the table, staring at something behind them. Anders turned to see the cute blubbery Templar – what is his name? Keenan, Cular, Cullen! - standing in the doorway, turned a wonderful shade of red.

“Cullen!” Neri squeaked as she too scrambled to her feet, knocking Anders back on his arse in the process.

Cullen cleared his throat. “Y-you two shouldn’t be in here,” he stammered, not quite looking any of them in the eyes.

Anders snorted. “Yes, they’ve been _quite_ the distraction.”

Cullen straightened. “Behaviour like that cannot be tolerated… _Will_ not be tolerated,” he corrected. “Detention for you both. O-off you go, apprentice Amell, apprentice Surana.”

Both of the girls were groaned but did as the Templar asked. Sol leant down as she passed Anders to whisper in his ear, “This isn’t over. Be at our usual spot later.” And then both of the girls were gone and Anders was giving the Templar a lopsided smile.

Cullen scowled at him. “Back to work; you’ll clean the corridors too.”

Anders groaned and wet his rag again with a huff; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

Of course he was late. That was just bloody typical. By the time he reached their preferred store room Neri and Sol had already started without him, making out against the wall, hands all over each other, moaning softly in that way that only two girls together could do. They ignored him as he entered, and as he closed and locked the door behind him. He watched the two of them, running hands over soft skin and smiled; they were a beautiful sight with Sol’s tantalising curves, that perfect heart shaped arse of hers and those gorgeous bouncing tits, and Neri with her slim, delicate figure, her freckled skin and the smirk she always wore on her face. He could watch them quite happily for hours. But he didn’t want to _watch_ today. He cleared his throat and Sol broke the kiss, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You’re late.”

He gave her an impish smile. “Your scorch marks wouldn’t come out of the stone,” he teased.

Sol huffed. “ _And_ we got detention because of you.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” he promised huskily.

Sol’s blue eyes turned icy and she smirked. “I rather think you need more punishing first, apprentice.” He had time to arch a brow before Neri giggled and pinned him against the wall with her damned – _wonderful-_ force magic. He couldn’t move, he could barely breathe either; the weight of her magic almost crushing him against the wall.

“Oops, too much?” Neri chuckled, easing her magic off just enough so that he wasn’t suffocating.

“I don’t know why you’re chuckling, elf,” Solona growled. “Undress.” There was a glint in Neri’s eyes, that cheeky but dominant side to her shining through.

Neri never usually obeyed orders in the bedroom, Anders had learnt that long ago; she was too wild, to feisty, too impatient and stubborn, she liked things done _her_ way, and although she liked to be dominated Anders was under no illusion who was in charge. She was the pushiest sub he had ever had the pleasure of sleeping with. Anders would do anything to watch her come undone under his touch and she knew it; hearing her voice crack and moan as she supplied him with further orders never failed to ignite the desire already burning through him. But with Solona… Neri willingly played the submissive, usually deliberately breaking Sol’s rules; she was, after all, a glutton for punishment.

The little elf shrugged out of her clothes, giving Solona a knowing look, a cocky smirk on her lips. She might play the submissive for her, but everyone in the room knew Neri was anything but.

Sol walked around her, a smug smile on her lips. “You are not to drop the mage. Am I clear?”

“If you say so,” Neri chuckled.

Solona’s hand came down on Neri’s ass, the crack loud enough to make Anders wince, but the elf only moaned from the sting radiating through her rear.

“Such a badly behaved little elf,” Solona growled. “I have to break you in _every_ time.”

“ _Terribly_ sorry about that,” Neri said, not sounding very sorry at all.

Another smack, hard enough to make Neri jolt forward and brace herself against the shelf in front of her. “You will be,” Solona breathed in her ear.

* * *

 

Anders was stuck, pinned against the wall as Solona sent spark after spark across Neri’s most sensitive spots, making her cry out every single time, or whimper when it became too much. Anders’ cock was rock hard, but that too, was restrained by Neri’s magic. Despite Sol tormenting her, the elf held him tight against the wall, her magic pressing against him more with every jolt from Sol’s torturous magic. Solona was loving it; a few simple sparks to Neri had both the elf and Anders at her mercy.

Sol hit Neri with a particularly sharp bolt of lightning, and as expected, Neri finally dropped Anders, her magic failing. Anders was now on his hands and knees, gasping, his eyes dark with arousal, and Neri was smirking, anticipating her _punishment_.

“Anders. Punish the elf,” Sol said, giving him a predatory grin. He crawled eagerly over to the elf. “Deny her orgasm. If she comes, my little mage, _you_ will regret it.”

He nodded and immediately buried his mouth in Neri’s folds, making the elf shudder and throw her head back with a moan. She was already dripping wet and he lapped up the sweet juices, hungry for more. He sucked on that overly sensitive pearl, already swollen from Sol’s endless magic. Neri gripped his hair, tugging on it so much it should have been painful; instead he moaned and only lapped at her more eagerly. He dipped his tongue into her core and she cried out as his hot tongue explored her. He groped her ass, squeezing the pert globes before running his fingers over her sensitive hole. He couldn’t get enough of her after being denied contact for so long stuck against the wall as he had been.

Sol had to admit she was both impressed and jealous of the blond mage’s ability to make Neri come undone so quickly and efficiently. He seemed to have a knack for it, always knowing how to touch her, how to drive her wild. But she was in charge and she knew exactly how to control them both.

* * *

 

Neri was close. _So_ close. She gripped the shelf with one hand, the other gripping Anders’ hair. She knew he liked his hair being tugged, and each time she pulled it a little harder he moaned against her core sending delicious shivers up her spine. But she really was holding on for dear life too; her knees were close to buckling. Sol had been giving them instructions throughout. _Anders, only use your mouth. Neri, stay standing. No magic, either of you_. And still the raven haired mage hadn’t given the command for Neri to come.

Every time she got close, close to that fire finally exploding out through her Anders would slowly lick around her folds again or nibble on her thigh and she would groan with frustration and try to push his head back to her burning centre, only for Sol to spank her hard on the arse as she sucked on the point of Neri’s ear, sending entirely new waves of pleasure rippling through her.

It was too much.

It wasn’t enough.

“Anders, you’re called Sparky for a reason. Get to work,” Sol growled against Neri’s ear.

The elf’s knees finally did buckle when Anders loosed electricity straight into her core; she collapsed onto him with a cry. He used her collapsed state to better bury his tongue inside of her, lapping away at the spasming, clenching muscles desperate for release.

Solona smirked against the elf’s ear as she continued to run her tongue up it. Much more and Neri would come and Solona didn’t want that, not just yet. “That’s quite enough, Anders.” The blond mage sat back and Neri slumped to the ground, whimpering. “Neri is going to suck you off like a good little elf, and then and _only_ then will she find her own release. Is that clear?”

Neri’s brown eyes flicked up to Sol’s blue, so full of desperation, begging for release. “Get to work, little elf,” Sol ordered, and reluctantly Neri found the strength to get onto her knees.

Her slender fingers slowly wrapped around Anders’ weeping length, her almond shaped eyes never leaving his burning amber ones. She was chewing on her lip in that adorable way that he loved, and then her soft hands moved up his shaft, teasingly slowly, pulling his foreskin down with a single pump; her thumb then flicked across the head of his cock, picking up the droplets that had dribbled out of his slit. Neri lifted her thumb to her mouth and sucked around the smirk on her lips, tasting him, savouring him. He groaned, a deep rumble from deep in his chest all the way up his throat at the sight. Even Solona was struggling to keep her composure at the sight of them both naked on their knees in front of her if the slight moan she made was any indication, but he didn’t glance at her, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Neri.

Neri crouched lower, and her devious pink little tongue darted out to lick along his slit; he hissed, digging his nails into his thighs at the intensity of that single, devastatingly powerful lick. Neri’s smiling lips closed around the head of his cock and her tongue came to swirl over his sensitive flesh, swiping and licking back and forth, around and around, sending acute waves of pleasure surging through him.

Neri finally brought a hand up to his cock and began to stroke as her head started to move up and down his shaft, her other hand running luridly up his thigh and then around to squeeze a fleshly globe of his arse. He knew what she had planned next. But he was never prepared for just how exquisite it was when those long, elven fingers entered him. He nearly came then and there when her fingers flicked over his prostate; it was only Solona’s tutting that made him hold on just a little longer. He was quite certain his body couldn’t survive further punishment. Not tonight. He was too exhausted from the day’s chores, from the long time he had spent simply watching, pinned to the wall unable to find release.

Solona moved to stand behind Anders as she watched Neri’s talented fingers disappear into his behind as her cheeky mouth continued to work the mage’s cock. Sol ran her hands through Anders’ silky tresses and down the side of his face; his lips were parted and his chest was heaving. Sol kissed his ear, licking the shell gently.

“Do you want to come?” she whispered.

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathed.

She smiled. “Tell me how much you want to come, Anders.”

“More than anything, _please_. I can’t –“

She chuckled throatily into his ear, breathing him in. “Then come,” she said on a whisper.

And he did with a long drawn out groan, his entire body shuddering violently.

“Swallow it all, Neri, and you can come next.”

The elf lapped up the blond mage’s seed eagerly, staring up at her with those big pleading eyes again. Sol chuckled. “Very well. Anders, finish her off.”

Anders recovered quickly and was soon buried in Neri’s folds again; Sol could see how wet Neri was, her juices glistened across her core and even down her thighs, she had never seen the elf so hot for it. Neri mewled in delight as Anders ravished her. And the little elf came moments later, her entire body bucking and shaking as she cried out.

“Again,” Solona called out. She knew the elf was capable of much more than one measly orgasm. Anders smirked at her and then went back to work.

Three more orgasms from the elf later and Sol could no longer deny her own arousal, her skin was flushed pink and her breath was more than a little ragged. The two mage’s were still on their knees, on the ground looking up at her, waiting for orders. Sol ran her hands over her swollen and heavy breasts and then licked her lips.

“Please _me_ ,” she husked, and both mage’s rushed forward to do so.

* * *

 

When Solona let go, she _really_ let go; she loved anal and she was so damned enthusiastic, oh and she was a screamer. She was sat in Anders’ lap, riding his cock, her back gliding up his chest with each stroke as Neri lay on her stomach on the ground, pleasing the raven haired mage with her mouth, fingers and magic. Sol’s entire body quivered and clenched around his cock and her head fell back against his shoulder. He nuzzled her hair, smiling as he breathed her in; his hands roamed across her tits, squeezing the heavy mounds, enjoying the sharp hisses and moans she let out whenever he pinched or tugged a nipple. Neri was more responsive on the nipple front and just in general, Sol was a slower burn, she took a long time to get in the mood, but once she was… she was ferocious until she finally found release. She pounded away on him, taking him to the hilt every time, even as Neri’s force magic swirled across her flushed flesh, filling her to the core as well as the elf’s cheeky tongue licked and sucked away at her clit. Anders let sparks fly for good measure and then Solona was coming undone in front of them. Screaming, wailing, thrashing, bucking and squirting.

It was devastating and incredible.

Neri came again, her hand lost between her thighs as she brought herself to release and Anders lost himself as Sol’s muscles squeezed around him, pulling him in deep.

They all collapsed, panting, Neri’s head resting on Sol’s thigh, Anders leaning back against the wall with Sol heavy against his chest. They were all exhausted, sated, and about as happy as you could possibly be while living in a prison.

Neri was the first to stir from the ground, and she caught Anders’ eyes and smirked. He knew what that look meant and he couldn’t help but smirk back. Very carefully he lifted Sol off of him and placed her on the ground, onto the blanket the girls had brought especially with them. She was passed out, utterly exhausted and looked so beautiful asleep with her cheeks still rosy, snoring slightly. Neri hopped to her feet and started dressing, she threw Anders his robes and he did the same.

“What are you-“

She kissed him hard on the lips and then pulled back, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“ _We_ are the Terrible Two, or had you forgotten, Sparky?” she asked, smiling impishly.

He gave her a half smile. “Of course not, Tingles.”

Neri picked up Solona’s robes with a wink and headed for the door. His mouth fell open as he glanced down at the naked and sleeping form of Sol and then he snickered as he followed Neri to the door.

“She is going to _kill_ you,” he whispered in Neri’s ear.

Neri chuckled. “That’s too easy. No, she’ll just punish me, _a lot_.” She gave him a toothy grin and opened the door.

* * *

 

Solona yawned and stretched out, feeling rather cold. She shivered as she sat up and pulled the blanket around her. She frowned, realising Neri and Anders were nowhere to be seen. She got to her feet and then looked around in a panic for her clothes.

Realisation smacked her in the face as she kicked a bucket clean across the closet. “Of all the rotten, stinking, fucking, bullshit, bloody, dishonourable, dirty, bastard pranks!” she cursed. She looked around desperately for something to cover herself with and was stuck with the little cum-stained blanket or whatever was in this cleaning closet. “ _Fuck,”_ she snarled. “Those two are going to pay for this!”

* * *

 

Neri had settled in a spot in the library with a clear view of the doorway and the corridor just beyond. So when Solona Amell jogged past with two buckets covering each of her tits, a mop-head over her snatch and a cum-stained blanket draped over her shoulders, Neri nearly fell out of her chair with laughter.

Unfortunately, her laughter was short lived as a very red-faced Solona then backtracked and entered the library. “ _You!”_ she seethed. She then let the buckets drop to the ground and lifted the mop-head up. “You are going to pay for this, _elf_.”

Neri gulped and then Sol lunged at her, knocking her out of the chair; the human straddled her and buried the stinky mop-head in her face. Neri gagged on the vile stench emanating from the mop and started to choke on the long mop tendrils trying to get in her mouth. She kicked and writhed under the human’s iron grip on her but it was futile.

She was doomed to die a death by mop suffocation.

Suddenly, Sol was pulled off of her and Neri could breathe again. She caught sight of Cullen, a shade of red she had never even known a human face could turn, holding the still naked Sol back from finishing the job.

“Apprentice Amell!” he cried. “Go to your q-quarters to dress at o-once!”

Sol pulled away from his grip with a snarl and the raven haired mage leaned into Neri’s ear, her blue eyes full of rage and dark promises. “You _will_ pay for this, little elf.”

Neri smirked. “I was counting on it.”

A small smile touched Sol’s lips and then she turned away from her, nose held high in the air as she sauntered out of the library, completely naked, but uncaring, as she strolled back to her quarters. Cullen, the poor thing, had averted his eyes and was still staring at the ground.

“Are you okay?” he asked, not looking at Neri.

“Quite well, Ser. Thank you for the daring rescue,” she said with a roguish smile.

He blushed even more if that were possible and nodded his head before disappearing.

Anders chuckled; he was leaning against a nearby bookshelf, snacking on candy. “I told you she’d try to kill you,” he said with a smirk to Neri.

Neri shrugged, grinning at him. “And I told you she’d just punish me, _a_ _lot_.”

He shook his head, exasperated. “One of these days we’ll get a punishment we don’t like and we’ll regret antagonising everyone.”

“Well, until then…”

He smirked. “Way ahead of you. Want to see my plans for our next prank?”

She laughed and headed over to him. “Do you even have to ask?”

“I’ll give you a clue: Greagoir’s eyebrows.”

She snorted and grinned up at him, squeezing his hand briefly. “I’m glad I have you,” she said sincerely, he gave her a quizzical look and she backpedalled slightly. “I mean… Terrible One just doesn’t sound right.”

He chuckled. “You’re right, it doesn’t. I guess that means we’ll just have to stick together, then.”

 


End file.
